The History of Mars Base
by Mafia Elf
Summary: Mars Base is a military base on mars. This book follows the character of Garrus, a team leader who goes through a lot.


"Eat lead!" said Jack as he lobbed a grenade over a wall.

We were fighting insurrectionists in a work building. With cubicles on each floor we had no choice but to lob grenades everywhere. We went in with 10 people. Frankie, blonde short hair, 5 foot 8 inches. PJ, brown short hair, 5 foot 6 inches. Jack, black short hair, 5 foot 6 inches. Jared, black hair, 5 foot 8 inches. Blaine, red short hair, 5 foot 6 inches. Jordan, brown short hair, 6 foot. Samantha, blonde long hair, 5 foot 6 inches. Kate, brown long hair, 5 foot 7 inches. Sarah, blonde short hair, 6 foot. Myself, Garrus, brown short hair, 5 foot 7 inches. Sarah is a guy with a girl's name but he is a bad-ass. There are 30 floors in the building; we made it to the 20th floor before we took casualties. Blaine went down first, then Jordan, Jared, and Kate all were killed on the 20th floor. When we got to the 23rd Samantha, Sarah, and PJ were killed. Frankie, Jack, and I made it to the 29th floor where we were fighting to get to the 30th which was the floor where their two best shots were.

"Frankie, move to the cubicle on your left!" I said

"Garrus, I'm out of grenades!" Jack said

"All I have left is 3"

"Well give them here"

"Alright, I'm trusting you on this"

As soon as the grenades went onto Jacks belt Frankie was shot and killed.

"NOOOOOOOOO" I said

I stood up and fired a whole clip from the hip. Coincidentally I killed everyone I shot at.

"Suck that you pigs!" I said when I was empty

"Wow, that was odd." Jack said

"Well let's just move onto the 30th floor and kill the two guys."

We found the stairs leading up to the 30th floor and went up them. When we got to the 30th floor we took cover behind cubicles so we wouldn't get hit.

"Why do you two always make it up to where we are?" said the soldier in the light blue recon armor

"I'm not going to let you escape this time Jose." I said

"Awwww the baby's back." said Lopez who was the soldier in brown recon armor. Lopez has short brown hair, and he is 5 foot 6 inches.

"Lopez you are going to eat my grenade." Said Jack as he lobbed a grenade at Lopez

The grenade went off and Lopez was killed instantly but right as Jack stood to throw the grenade Jose shot and killed Jack.

"Damn it Jose!" I said

"Looks like it's just you and me." Jose told me. Jose has short black hair, and is 6 foot.

"I'm going to finally destroy you."

I stood up and fired at Jose while moving to the next cubicle to take cover behind.

"Smart move Garrus"

I did the same strategy but rushed up Jose's cubicle and slid in front of it and took cover. He stood up to fire at my old cubicle still thinking I was there. When he went down to reload I stood up and aimed my gun at him.

"One shot one kill" I said as I pulled the trigger. Jose was killed instantly.

"Training exercise over" said the bases AI

"YES!" I yelled

"Nice game rookie" said Jose

"You guys did well" said Lopez

"Thank you Generals. Now because of what happened here I believe you guys have to withhold your end of the deal." I said

"Indeed we shall." Said Lopez

"Captain Garrus, the team you have chosen today for this training exercise will be your official team under your command." Jose told me and Jack

"Thank you General Jose. Not only for the rank advancement, but also for my team. We won't let you down." I said

"Dismissed Captain." said Jose

I went to the door on the 30th floor that led back to the main corridor. There I met up with my team and told them the great news.

"Awesome so we're an official team!" said Jordan with delight

"Yeah but now that means that it's no longer what it's like in there." pointed out PJ

"Yeah guys PJs right if we get killed, we get killed." Samantha said

"And wounds are also going to be real." Sarah said

"Guys instead of focusing on the bad stuff let's focus on the bright side." I said

"Yeah guys I agree with Garrus let's just focus on the bright side in life and that way we won't be affected when it does come down to getting wounded or killed." Jack said

"Alright, I don't know about you guys but I've had enough action for one day. Let's shower up and meet in the cafeteria to discuss armor, weapons, and a logo." I said

"Yes sir." They said

I went to elevator on the other side of the corridor and entered.

"Where would you like to go Captain Garrus?" the AI asked

"Shower room."

The elevator took me to the shower room. The base we were stationed on is called the Mars Base. It's a base that has quite a history with space and wars. The galactic union has been sending armies out of this base for a long time. My squad was the 100th shipment of troops they sent here. The base was mainly above ground but also ran underground because of random electrical storms that would sweep through the above ground base and kill anyone still up there. We have a special box at the highest point in the base that is covered in a special gel that makes it so that the electrical storms can't penetrate it. You have to climb up a ladder to get to it but it's a 30 minute climb and they usually warn us an hour in advance. So when you hear the alarm you have to climb up the ladder as fast as you can or else you might die. As soon as the storm touches the box though there is a glass panel that slides along the entrance of where you climb up to prevent it from going up into it.

"We are at the shower rooms Captain Garrus."

"Thank you."

I left the elevator and went to the boys shower room. I opened the door and found an empty shower. I opened it up and closed the door behind me. I took off my armor and put it in a bin outside to be picked up and cleaned separately then returned to my quarters. After I finished showering I put on my under armor clothes and returned to the elevator.

"Where now Captain Garrus"

"My quarters, please."

Now that I'm a captain I was assigned my own quarters. It's the same as the basic quarters that I used to live in except that I have my own bed and it's just me. I have a closet, radio, private terminal and my own bathroom without a shower. I looked on my bed and saw my armor all laid out on it.

"Captain Garrus you have an incoming message from General Jose"

"Alright thank you. I'll look at it soon."

I went over to my private terminal and opened the message. It was a video chat.

"Hello Captain."

"Hello General. What's up?"

"I received a distress call from a union base out on Arcadia and I want your team to check it out. We have equipped you with the best technology and weapons we have. Report back to your team and then head back to the armory."

"Will do General."

I turned off the video chat and went to the elevator.

"Cafeteria, please."

When I got to the Cafeteria I quickly found my team and told them to head to the armory. We double timed it to the elevator and I gave them the run down on the way to the armory. When we got to the armory we went to our lockers and opened them up.

"Am I allowed to use knives again?" asked Frankie

"No you still have to wait until after the first mission." I replied

"Hey guys I don't know if you noticed, but we have master chiefs armor." Pointed out Jordan

"Hey Frankie I don't think you should even be allowed near knives because of what you did to Jimmy." Jared said

"Hey that was an accident, a very unfortunate accident but an accident it was."

"What happened to Jimmy?" asked Sarah

"Tell you on the shuttle." Replied PJ

We put our armor on and found our weapons. Jack, Frankie, and I had M4's with incendiary rounds. Jared, Jordan, and Sarah had AR15's also with incendiary rounds. Blaine and PJ had M60's with armor piercing rounds. Samantha and Kate had 50 cal snipers that also was equipped with armor piecing rounds.

"Let's move out to the shuttle." I said.

We got into the elevator and went to the launch bay where our shuttle was waiting for us. We climbed in and told the pilot where to take us. We strapped in and took off. We had a 3 hour flight so we found several ways to pass the time. Many of us had slept but the ones who didn't sleep were in for a great story. The story of why Frankie was not allowed to carry knifes. We arrived at Arcadia and landed on and empty landing pad.

"Helmets on." I said.

"You guys have 2 hours before I'm leaving." Said the pilot

He opened the door and we left the shuttle.

"Let's move out. We'll split up into two groups. Frankie, Jack, Blaine, PJ, and I will go for the databanks. While everyone else will be exploring the rest of the base. Meet back here in an hour and a half." I said

My team had found their way to the databanks pretty fast since the base was similar to ours. We investigated any bodies we found to see what happened. Most of them were shot to death by what seemed like laser bolts.

"Captain I don't like the look of this." Said Blaine

"Why not?"

"What if whatever killed them is still in the base?"

"I highly doubt it."

We found the databanks and plugged in the USB drive to download the data. We heard a noise in the ceiling above us.

"Did u hear that?" asked Jack

"Yes." I said nervously

"Told ya." Said Blaine

"Shut up." I said to Blaine

"The data's done downloading Garrus." Said PJ

"Good. Grab it and let's get out of here."

PJ grabbed the USB and we left there as soon as possible. When we got back to the main room we saw red gorillas at the end of the room. We stopped right as they turned around.

"Take cover!" I yelled.

They started firing at us and Blaine was hit before he could take cover. I pulled him behind cover and examined where he was hit. He was hit in the heart by a laser bolt.

"Guys the red gorillas killed the people who were stationed here, along with Blaine." I said

"Do we take the body?" asked Jack

"Yeah." Said PJ

"Well first let's kill these bastards." I said`

We opened fire on the red gorillas and almost instantly we killed them all.

"I see the other team." Said PJ

"Go to the shuttle and take Blaine with you." I said

PJ picked up Blaine and ran to the shuttle. The rest of the team followed as we signaled to the other team to head back to the shuttle. When we arrived the pilot was dead. Shot in the head by the red gorillas.

"Damn it." I said

"What's wrong?" Frankie asked

"Pilots dead." I said as the other team arrived

"Can anyone fly this thing?" asked Samantha

"I can." Said Jared

We moved the body then Jared got into the pilots seat and closed the door.

"Holy Shit!" Said Jordan as he opened up the sun roof

I looked through it and saw enemy ships in the sky.

"Jared get us out of here!" I said

"Working on it."

"Well, do it faster."

Jared managed to lift the shuttle off the ground and take us into space. Before we left we saw one of the enemy ships fire on the base and blow it up. As soon as we got into space Jared initiated the emergency warp drive. Instead of us taking 3 hours to get back it took us 30 minutes. When we got back the base was under attack. Jared landed us near the entrance of the base. We got out and fought our way in. As soon as we got in we saw the barricade that our friends made and we ran to help them out.

"What happened?" I asked

"We got ambushed when you guys were gone." Said Austin

"Samantha, Sarah, and Kate. Stay here with these guys and help them fight off any more enemys. The rest of you will follow me to go find General Jose." I said

We moved further into the base to find General Jose. We found many barricades and helped them out if they needed it. We also saw many of our friends either dead or wounded. We pushed further in until we found General Jose's quarters. We opened them and found nothing. We were heading back when we heard the Electrical storm alarm. We had no time to go underground so we ran to the ladder and climbed up. I went first, then Jack, Jordan, Frankie, and PJ was last. When I was climbing I saw the storm and also saw that the protective glass was broken. We were wearing our helmets so we weren't affected by the atmosphere. I made it into the box first then helped everyone else up PJ was still a long ways down and he wasn't a very fast climber.

"PJ hurry up." I said

"I'm hurrying."

PJ had 5 minutes before the Storm hit the base. I saw him getting closer and closer I knew he wouldn't make it because he was at least 7 minutes out and the door closes 2 minutes before the storm hit. The time was ticking away before the door closed and PJ was killed. He turned and saw that the storm was almost about to hit him he stopped moving and looked up at me. The door closed and I messaged him I'm sorry. Then the storm hit and PJ's armor locked up and he fell off the ladder down to the ground. No one can survive a fall from that high. Not even with locked up armor. It wasn't even the first day of being a team and already two of us were dead.

"Well guys PJ and Blaine are both dead." I said

"Damn it." Said Jordan

"Let's wait for this thing to blow over then we can go back down." Said Jared

We waited for the storm to end then we climbed down the ladder and found General Jose.

"General Jose what happened." I asked

"We were attacked the minute you guys left the system."

"We know that much. I meant how did they get in?"

"Blew open the airlock."

"Well that sucks. All we can do now is repair the base."

I issued my team out to help repair the base while General Jose wanted to talk to me.

"How went the mission?"

"It went alright. Here's the data we collected from their databanks."

"Thank you. Any casualties?"

"Yes sir we lost Blaine when we were attacked, and we just lost PJ because he didn't make to the box in time."

"I'm sorry."

"Thank you."

We finished repairing the base in a couple of days. I met up with the rest of the team in the cafeteria and we talked about the mission.

"Well they must pretty powerful weapons in order to kill Blaine with one shot." Said Jared

"Yes and No." Said Kate

"How yes and no?"

"There are many ways he could have been killed in one shot."

"Name them."

"His shields weren't up, weak point in the armor, weak armor, and maybe the shot melted through his armor."

"That list makes a lot of sense now."

"Get smacked."

"So we know what were up against now. We need to anticipate them one every mission." Sarah said

"I agree with Sarah guys." I said

"Well I'm gonna hit the hay. See ya guys later." Said Jared

"See ya." Jordan said

"I'm gonna go also. See ya." I said

I went to the elevator and got in.

"General Jose's office."

When I got to General Jose's office he handed me a file.

"What's this sir?" I asked

"Your new mission." He said

"Ok then."

I opened up the file and read it.

"We are to use the Starship Enterprise to take down an enemy mother ship." I read aloud

"Follow me."

We got into the elevator and Jose pulled out a key and put in into the fire escape key hole. The elevator then said floor 50.

"Jose what's floor 50?"

"You'll see."

The elevator quickly went down to the 50th floor. The door opened up and I stepped out. I saw a giant roof hatch and Enterprise just sitting there all built.

"Have your team meet me in my office in 2 hours fully suited up."

"Got it sir." I said still in shock

I went back to the elevator and went back to the cafeteria. I found my team and told them to meet me in General Jose's office fully armored up in 2 hours. I then found Jared and told him the same thing I told everyone else on the team. I went to the armory and suited up. I then went back to General Jose's office. When the 2 hours were up my whole team was there. I then did roll call.

"Sarah."

"Here."

"Jared."

"Here."

One by one I went down the list and they were all there. I then told them to get into the elevator. General Jose left me the key to get to the 50th floor. We all piled into the elevator and I put the key in. We went down to the 50th floor quickly and smoothly. When we got to the 50th floor everyone got out and just stared at enterprise.

"Who's flying it?" asked Jared

"I'm captain, Jared and Jordan are pilots, Frankie and Jack are weapons specialists, Samantha and Kate are medics, and Sarah is engineering." I said

"Sweet! Let's get on!" Said Jared happily

We found the walkway leading to the ship and we walked across onto the ship. When we got onboard we found the elevator and went to the bridge. I sat down in the captain's chair while everyone else went to their stations.

"Sarah how's the engine?" I asked

"Purring like a kitten." He said

"Jared, open the doors of the roof"

"Aye aye captain." Replied Jared

The doors of the roof opened and we heard the clamps removed.

"Captain, clamps are removed. Engineering reports ready for launch." Said Jordan

"Jordan plot in the coordinates and let's go."

We rose up out of the dock and into the atmosphere. We were far enough from the base that people didn't see us. Once we got into the atmosphere Jordan punched in the coordinates.

"Captain ready to go at your order." Jordan said

"Punch it warp 4."

"Aye aye captain."

The engines got ready to go make its maiden voyage. They must have gotten ready pretty fast because we were off pretty fast.

"Jared, eta until target." I asked

"1 hour sir."

"Samantha and Kate head to sick bay. Frankie and Jack head down to engineering to make sure the photon torpedoes are ready."

"On it." Said Jack

"Also everyone have their weapons on you at all times. Also keep your armor on. I don't want to lose any more people on this mission ok."

They nodded and left. The hour went by pretty fast.

"Captain. We're here." Said Jordan

"Jared lock weapons on the target."

The enemy ship was a giant metallic sphere that they use to send their troops out. These spheres were highly defended and could easily destroy a union ship. Except our ship was more advanced than a normal union ship.

"Captain there locking weapons too." Said Jordan

"Open fire!" I told him

It was crazy how fast our ship was firing. There were phaser shots flying at the enemy ship along with photon torpedoes. Then their ship fired. They fired single lines of lasers instead of multiple shots. Their shots ripped through our shields.

"Captain they've targeted engineering." Jordan told me

"Shit. Anyone in Engineering evacuate immediately." I said over the com

The sphere then fired its shot at engineering. It hit engineering and created a huge hole in the side of the ship. People were being sucked out into space.

"Damn it! Where's Frankie and Jack and Sarah?" I asked

"They were still in engineering." Jordan said

Then I heard a noise over the com system.

"Hello bridge?" Someone asked

"This is the bridge." I replied

"Oh Garrus thank god it's you."

"Frankie?"

"In the flesh. Along with Jack."

"Where's Sarah?"

"Dead. He was right near where the explosion hit so he was instantly killed by the shrapnel and the explosion. We barely made it out. We did rescue at least more than half of engineering."

"That's good. Come on up to the bridge we have an empty weapons station that needs filling."

"On it captain."

They got up to the bridge in no time. They found their station and sat down.

"Are phasers still up?" I asked

"Yes they are. Locking target, setting them to beam, high capacity and done."

"Ready to fire?"

Frankie nodded.

"On my mark. 3….2…1…..FIRE!"

Our beams ripped right through their ship and almost instantly destroyed it. When we were done we saw a bunch of small objects flying towards us.

"Jared, enhance on the small objects." I said

"On it. They appear to be shuttles captain."

"Damn it survivors. Open fire full spread."

The ships picked up speed when we started firing. Two or three of them made it to our ships airlock.

"Damn it. They're docking. Jordan you have the con. The rest of my team follow me." I said

We got into the elevator and put our helmets on.

"Sick bay." Jared said

When we got to sick bay we found Kate but not Samantha.

"Kate. Where's Samantha?" Frankie asked

"Apparently they hit sick bay the first time and killed her."

"Well put your helmet on. We've been invaded and we have to stop them."

"Where'd they land?"

"D-deck."

"That's one deck beneath us."

"That's why we have to hurry."

"Aright then lead the way."

We got back in the elevator and went to D-deck. When we got there the place was crawling with gorillas.

"Open fire!" I said

We quickly took cover and shot as many of them as we could. Once we were done with them we moved on and did the same strategy until we discovered where they came aboard. That didn't take very long because the airlock is super close to sick bay.

"Anyone got grenades?" I asked

"I do." Said jack

"Give me one."

I took the grenade and threw it into the shuttle.

"Everyone might want to stand back and hold onto something." I said

We all grabbed hold of something quickly. Then the grenade went off. The shuttle was blown to pieces and also left a big hole which was sucking out everything in the whole deck. Before long almost all the gorillas that boarded were dead in space.

"Jared. Prepare a shuttle for space pick up. Everyone aim for the hole and don't hit anything else. At that rate of speed you would die instantly." I said

We let go and all made it into space. Our helmets were protecting us from space. Now all we had to do was wait for Jared to come pick us up.

"Jared where are you?" Jack asked

"On my way heavy resistance in the shuttle bay."

"Damn it." I said

"Just hold tight."

"We have nowhere else to go Jared." Said Frankie

"Just shut the hell up and wait for me."

We were quite while waiting because we didn't want to be intercepted and killed. Eventually Jared showed up with the shuttle. He opened the door and we climbed in.

"Thanks Jared." Kate said

"Anytime guys."

"Did you deal the gorilla problem?" asked Frankie

"Yeah. Damn bastards were hard to kill."

"Well let's get back to the ship and head home."

We got back and we returned to the bridge. We punched in the coordinates for home and we returned pretty quickly. When we returned we saw smoke rising from the base along with fire everywhere.

"What the hell happened?" I asked

"Jared take us back up to orbit the planet." Jordan said

"Jordan what are you doing?"

"We should take a shuttle down so that way if we get shot down we lose one shuttle instead of a whole damn ship."

"Alright. My team move out. Shuttle bay now."

We got into the elevator and went to the shuttle bay. We arrived grabbed a shuttle and went down to the planet. We landed in front of the base and got out.

"Let's head in. Remember look for survivors. If we see any grab them and head back to the shuttle. Jordan stay here and guard the shuttle." I said.

We entered the base and were preparing for the worst. It was worse than we expected. The whole base was destroyed. Wires were hanging everywhere and the people who lived there were all dead. As we progressed further we found two survivors the North twins, Emilio North, long brown hair and 5 foot 4 inches, and Isabelle North, long blonde hair and 5 foot 5 inches. I sent Frankie with them back to the shuttle. Kate, Jared, Jack and I went deeper into the base until we found General Jose and Lopez dead.

"Damn it." Said Kate

"Well who's General now?" asked Jared

"Let's not figure that out now. Ok." I said

We heard creaking noises coming from inside the base.

"I don't think it's stable." Said Jared

"Nonsense." Said Kate

She moved further up.

She turned around and said "See I told you."

She turned back around took one step and the floor collapsed beneath her. She was holding onto the ledge not for long until a piece of shrapnel fell and killed her instantly. Her whole body fell down into the pit.

"Holy shit." Said jack

Then Jared went up to look at the pit. He was staring over it when a swinging piece of shrapnel came down from in front of him, went into his chest and brought him up to the ceiling where the piece stuck.

"Double holy shit." Said Jack

At that point we started running back to the Shuttle. Jack wasn't close behind me when the whole base came down on him. I made it to the shuttle right as the whole base came down on him.

"What the hell happened?" asked Jordan

"Unsafe base." I said

"So it's just us three left then?" asked Frankie

"Yep and Enterprise." I said

I turned around to see Enterprise blow up in the sky and see a sphere come down into the atmosphere.

"Damn it." Said Jordan

"Run!" I said to everyone else

We ran until we found a cave then we went inside it.

"So whose all here?" Frankie asked

"Me, Jordan, You, Emilio, and Isabelle." I said

"Well what weapons do we have?" asked Emilio

"Just what we came with?" said Jordan

"Well that's great." Said Isabelle with sarcasm

"Before we all give up hope let's come up with a plan first." I said

We all sat down to think of a plan. Then Frankie can up with a plan.

"I heard that there was a backup base somewhere near here." Frankie told us

"Then let's go find it." Isabelle said

We left the cave and went to go find the backup base. However what we didn't know was that a giant mutated scorpion was in the cave we were just in and we woke him up. He came bursting out of the cave and slammed his stinger into Isabelle. The point went through her body like butter.

"Fire." I said

We killed it pretty quickly but it cost us a team mate. We continued moving until we found the backup base. When we found it we entered it only to find out that it was a tiny base. It was a giant rectangle built underground. At the other end was a weapons crate. We walked over to it and opened it. Inside it were a bunch of hand to hand combat weapons. There was a weapon in there for each of us. Jordan got brass knuckles with micro spikes, Frankie got throwing knives that had heat seeking technology, Emilio got a light saber, and I got a tomahawk that could break any armor.

"Well, well fancy that." Said Emilio

"Yeah who knew that we'd get weapons of badass mass destruction." Said Frankie

"No one did." Said Jordan

"Come on let's move out." I said

"Where would we go?" asked Emilio

"There's an old abandoned union camp near hear. It's on a cliff so that should be fun."

We left the base and headed for the cliff. When we got there gorillas were already waiting for us.

"Shit." Said Jordan pretty loudly

They turned around and opened fire on us. We took cover and tried to use our new weapons against them. Frankie killed 3 with his knifes and that was it since the rest were CQC.

"Move up." I said

We advanced this time using our new weapons. Emilio cut a gorilla in half, Jordan punched the jaw off of another, I sliced ones head off, and Frankie threw a knife that hit a gorilla and it fell off the edge. Jordan went to the ledge to see how far of a drop it was. He stood there for quite a while. A gorilla was wounded, and we missed it. He grabbed his gun aimed at Jordan and fired. Jordan got hit in the chest and there was a hole in his chest the size of a kids head.

"NOOOOOOO!" Yelled Emilio

I turned around threw my tomahawk at it and killed it. Jordan staggered there for a little bit before he fell off the edge.

"Damn it!" said Frankie

"I know. It's just the three of us left." I said

Then the gorilla leader showed up with a 5 other gorillas.

"You have played exactly into my trap." He said in a deep voice

"What do you mean?" Asked Frankie

"Where are my manners I am Morgilla. The red gorilla leader."

"Well Morgilla we kinda have to kill you now since you found us and killed my whole DAMN TEAM!" I said angrily

His team of gorillas pulled out energy swords and he pulled out an energy broadsword.

"It's on." He said

We stared down for while before any of us made a move. Frankie took the first move by throwing two knives at them. They both killed two gorillas then they charged. We charged too.

The fight was crazy. Emilio was blocking everywhere, Frankie was throwing knives, and I was fighting Morgilla. Emilio killed a gorilla before one sneaked up behind her and stabbed her. She was killed instantly. Frankie then threw a knife and killed him. The last gorilla approached Frankie. Here's what he did. He kicked out is sword, kneed his stomach, put his head on his shoulder, and threw the gorillas body over his shoulder snapping its neck. Then Morgilla pushed me aside and charged Frankie. He knocked him down and out. I then charged Morgilla and punched him so hard he went flying to the edge of the cliff. I picked up one of Frankie's knives after I punched him.

"You cannot win." He said getting up

He grabbed me by the neck and carried me over to the edge of the cliff.

"See you are weak. Compared to me."

I tried speaking while he was holding me.

"What are you trying to say human."

"Bitches got to die."

I then rammed the knife into his heart and pushed harder and harder until he let go.

I landed on the edge and watched his body fall over me and into the canyon. A hand was held out to me and I grabbed it. It was Frankie.

"Nice job." He said

"You saw that?"

"Dude, hell yeah."

"I thought you were unconscious."

"I was but I came too pretty quickly."

"That's good."

"Come on. I already radioed for a union ship."

"What they say?"

"They'll be here within two to three days."

"Ok then let's just wait it out."

We waited for 3 days until the ship came. It launched a shuttle down to the planet to grab us. We climbed inside and they brought us up to the ship.

"Welcome aboard the USS Mars." Said the pilot

"They named it after the base?" Asked Frankie

"Why yes, they did."

"That's cool."

We landed in the hanger bay and the pilot gave us instructions on where to go next.

"Just head to the captains quarters. He wants to ask you some questions."

"Got it." We said

We left the shuttle and went to the captain's quarters.

"Hello boys."Said Captain Will, brown short hair and 6 foot

"Captain." I said

"I hope you don't mind if I ask you some questions. Do you?"

"Why not at all sir."

"Ok first question. What happened down on mars?"

We explained the story of our first mission and red gorilla attack on the base, fighting the sphere, seeing the base collapse, and fighting Morgilla.

"Wow."

"Indeed it was a struggle but we got through it."

"All right then. That'll be all. Dismissed."

We walked back to the elevator and went down to the armory. When we got there we took off our armor and took apart our weapons to clean them.

"So what's next?" asked Frankie

"I don't know." I replied

"Hey maybe we can go back to earth."

"That would be a nice change of pace."

"Yeah."

"Attention all available soldiers head to hanger bay immediately. Unknown vessel has landed in the hanger." The captain said over the intercom

"Well I'm not going." I said

"Good point. I'm sure they can handle it."

We waited for about 20 minutes after the announcement was broadcasted then we heard a more serious one.

"Attention hanger has been cleared but dangerous pathogen boarded ship. It is making the crew like zombies. Wear helmets and armor at all times."

"Shit! Frankie get your armor on. I'll seal the doors."

We sealed the doors and put our armor on. We then grabbed our weapons.

"Alright so we have a zombie infested ship and we have to escape."

"Let's get to the hanger and see if anyone is putting up a fight there."Frankie suggested

"Alright. Lock and load. Shoot at anything that looks like it is infected."

We opened the doors and moved throughout the ship trying to get to the hanger bay. We barely killed any zombies because most of them were in the upper levels where the bridge was. When we did get to the hanger there was a big barricade set up around a military troop ship. That ship had enough weapons and ammo to take out Rhode Island 5 times. We ran over to help them out since the hanger bay had a lot of zombies that were moving over to them.

"Open fire." I said

We quickly cleaned out the hanger bay and learned the survivor's names. There were 8 of them there, 3 boys and 5 girls. The boy's names were Josh, CJ, and Rick. The girl's names were Kylee, Brianna, Julia, Emily, and Isabella. We quickly got along and were a team. Josh has short brown hair and he is 6 foot. CJ has no hair, and is 5 foot 6 inches. Rick has brown short hair and is 5 foot 7 inches tall. Kylee has long brown hair and is 5 foot 6 inches. Brianna has long blonde hair and is 5 foot 5 inches. Emily and Isabella both have long brown hair and were both 5 foot 6 inches. Julia has long black hair and is 5 foot 8 inches.

"Ok I have an idea on how to get out."

"What is it?" asked Julia

"Well we have to destroy the ship to stop the pathogen from spreading. Rick and Josh will go to engineering and disable the warp core. Emily and Isabella will take the shuttle and wait outside the viewing screen on the bridge. CJ and I will go to the bridge and clean it out then activate self destruct. Julia and Kylee can go to the kitchen and grab some food. Brianna can stay here and protect the shuttle people. Everyone else meet back here in one hour. CJ and I will stay at the bridge because I have a plan for that. As soon as you hear the self destruct sequence starting get on the shuttle and leave. Ok, everyone know their parts."

They nodded.

"Good then. Let's move out."

CJ and I ran to the bridge to clear it out. We used the elevator to get straight to it. When we got there, the place was overrun with zombies. We cleaned it out and sealed the elevators. I found the self destruct and went to activate it.

"Self destruct not available. Manual destruction is required."

"Damn it." I said

"I know. I'll stay behind and overheat the core in engineering." Said CJ

"You're certain?" I asked

"Yes sir."

"Alright then. Shuttle are you ready?"

The zombies were banging on the elevator doors the whole time. They broke through the first set and it was only a matter of time before they got in. The shuttle showed up and the zombies broke in. CJ was near the elevator door as they broke in. The zombies piled on top of him and were ripping off his armor. I knew he was already dead so I turned around and shot the view screen. The glass broke and everything in the bridge was sucked out into space. I grabbed the shuttle and got in. There was a turret on top so I climbed into it and opened fire on the bridge. I shot and killed CJ, it was better than him getting eaten. I then told them to fly around to where engineering was and I opened fire and exposed the warp core. I then fired one shot and hit the warp core. The ship blew up and sent us flying through space. I was thrown back and hit my head on a bar. It caused me to black out.

Two days later I woke up.

"What happened?" I asked

"You blacked out after the explosion." Brianna told me

"Anyone killed?"

"Yeah there were some deaths in the shuttle."

"What happened there?" I asked pointing to a broken pipe with blood on it

"Well when the explosion happened we were tossed around. Then the pipe broke and Rick's head went right onto the pipe."

"Damn. Did you guys toss him into space?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"It's fine."

"It's kinda funny, how I've seen so many people killed and I just let it pass right through me."

"Well you have seen more action than us. That and you are a higher rank so you can't let emotions control you."

"Hey Brianna, we got an enemy ship contacting us." Josh told her

"What are they saying." I asked

"To surrender our ship."

"Well we can't let that happen can we." Brianna said

"Let's arm up." I said

We got our weapons and prepared for an attack. The ship was a bandit ship so we expected an attack.

"All right guys when that hatch opens everyone take defensive positions." I said

"Also let them fire first so we can say we acted in self defense." Brianna mentioned

The hatch opened and five bandits walked in armed to the teeth. I signaled my team to get ready. One walked by me so I grabbed his gun and slammed my elbow into his face. I then grabbed his head and slammed it against the wall. He was knocked out. The bandits opened fire on me and I took cover. My team returned fire and killed them all quickly.

"Nice job Garrus." Brianna told me

"Thanks."

We quickly ran into the bandit ship and saw that there were two different paths to take.

"Frankie and Brianna you're with me. We'll go left while Julia, Josh, and Kylee will go right. Isabella and Emily will stay behind and guard the ship. Knives only, we don't want to draw to much attention." I said

"Sounds good." Josh said

"Let's move." Brianna said

As Josh's group was moving out I grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Don't let anything happen to them. I'm placing you in charge over them."

"Got it." He said

He caught up with them and said that he will take point and to stay quit but aware. We moved throughout the ship using only our knives. I gave Frankie his knife back. When we hit the bridge I heard a familiar song playing. I stopped and was frozen temporarily.

"Garrus what's wrong?" Brianna asked

"I hear a familiar song."

"What do you mean?"

"Only a few people know of that song."

"Who are they?"

"Me, Frankie, my friend Hailey, and a girl named Catherine."

"So do you think one of them is in charge?"

"Well let's find out. Fire arms ready."

We opened the door and there was no one in there. The captain's chair's back was facing us. I walked over to it and spun it around. Hailey was tied up and gagged. I untied her and took the gag out. She jumped up and hugged me. Hailey has long black hair and is 5 foot 7 inches.

"Hailey what happened. Why are you here?" I asked

"After the base was attacked I made it out with Parker and Kiara. We ran and ran and ran. The whole time bandits were chasing us. When they caught up with us Parker pulled out his knife and killed the leader. They then bowed down to him. He shot them all and we continued to run. Later this bandit ship showed up and kidnapped us while we were sleeping. Parker and Kiara are in the cargo hold. The bandits somehow knew that I knew you and laid a trap."

"Indeed we did." Said the bandit leader holding Frankie and Brianna hostage.

Hailey got up and took my knife secretly. I also had a knife ready to throw at the people holding Frankie and Brianna hostage. I tapped her hand on the left so she knew to take left.

"Now either you surrender you weapons or we kill them." said the bandit leader

At that I was just done with him. I threw my knife at him and it his head. Hailey took out the guy holding Brianna hostage. Frankie slammed the guy up against the wall and snapped his neck when he got out.

"Josh are you there?" I said over the com

All I heard was static.

"We have to find Josh now!" I said

We backtracked to where our shuttle was. Emily and Isabella were still there. We continued down the path that Josh went. We found the cargo bay. We opened it up and saw them. They were all killed. Parker and Kiara were now being held hostage by two bandits. Kiara fought her way out but the bandit was fast and shot her. Parker has short brown hair and is 6 foot.

"You bastard!" I yelled

I rushed him but Hailey and Brianna restrained me. He laughed. I noticed that Frankie disappeared. Hailey and Brianna let go of me, just in time for Frankie to become visible and stab the guy holding Parker hostage. Frankie then removed the knife and threw it at the other bandit; he was hit in the heart and killed instantly.

"Frankie…since when could you go invisible?" I asked

"After we got to the base I had an armor ability installed."

"Dude. That's so damn cool."

"Yeah let's get to the bridge and take this ship."

We grabbed the dead bodies and brought them to the shuttle. We put them inside and closed the door. After we closed the door we jettisoned the Shuttle. I decided to explore the cargo bay. I found two crates of interest. One was a metal crate that had "Union Prototype" on it. The other was a crate full of clothing that didn't apply to us. I then opened the union crate.

"Holy shit." I said as I opened up the crate

I found our armor. The kind that my team was wearing. Not my current team but my original one.

"Hey Frankie." I said over the helmet com

"Yeah."

"Grab Brianna and Hailey and get down here."

"Where are you?"

"Cargo bay."

Soon after, they arrived.

"What's up?" asked Hailey

"This." I said opening up the union crate

"Dude that's what…." Frankie started

"Yeah. I know."

"So I don't get it." Brianna said

"The armor Frankie and I are wearing is a prototype."

"So?"

"So. We now have enough armor to give to everyone. We can upgrade it to give us shields and what not." Frankie stated

"Well let's get everyone down here then and get them fitted."

"I agree." I said

I walked over to the ship intercom and called for all crew members to report to the cargo bay. Emily, Isabella and parker showed up.

"Wow we have a tiny team." I stated

"God damn it!" I heard come out of a crate

There was a crate in the corner and I walked over to it. I opened it up and found PJ.

"Dude what the hell!" I said

"What." He said climbing out of the crate

"Where have you been?"

"Well when I fell my armor lock up survived the fall. I fell straight down to the armory. I got out before the base blew up. I saw these guys running so I followed them. When they got kidnapped I ran in and went followed them to the cargo bay. I then climbed into a vent and made my way into the cargo bay. I found a crate in the way, so I pulled the vent off and cut a hole into the crate so I could climb through. I was in there ever since." He explained

"Wow."

"Yep."

"So how's your armor and weapon?"

"Good enough condition to fight."

"Good. We're gonna need all the hands we can get."

"Everyone grab a suit of armor and put it on. Wear it at all times."

"Why do we need to have our armor on?"

"Because PJ we're going back to earth."

Everyone stopped putting on their armor and looked at me.

"What?" I said

They continued putting on their armor. When they were done we all went to the bridge and plot in the coordinates for earth. It took us about 3 days to get there.

"Garrus we're here." Hailey said

"Put it up on the viewing screen."

"Got it."

We all saw what happened to earth. It was in flames. All the cities dead, close to everyone dead, and the cause we all knew. The red gorillas made their way to earth and attacked it.

"Head to Paris." I said

"How come?" PJ asked

"There's a union base there that has never fallen."

We flew to Paris and landed at the union base. Surprisingly it was still operational. We immediately ran inside and told the commander in charge what happened and how can we help. He said that we can go clear out the Eiffel tower because that was a strong point that we needed. I gathered up my team and we left the base and headed for the Eiffel tower. We found a red gorilla patrol and we hid in a small office building.

"Take cover." I whispered

The gorillas somehow knew we were in there. They surrounded the building and fired into it. They were trying to weaken the structure so it would collapse. Emily and Isabella were standing behind a cabinet when they fired. The two were killed and the remaining five of us hit the ground.

"Head for the door." I said

We crawled to the door and got outside. We then ran into the building across from the office building.

"How did they know where we were?" PJ asked

"Because they have better technology than us." Brianna said

"Guys we're super close to the Eiffel tower. We have to meet the resistance group there and help them out." I said

We left the building through the back so as not to draw attention. We made our way to the Eiffel tower and meet up with the resistance group at the top.

"What can we do to….." I started

The commander up there drew his gun on me. I drew my knife and punched the gun out his hands. I then put it up against his neck. Parker drew his knife on another soldier up there too because everyone drew a gun on each other. There were four soldiers who didn't have a knife at their throat. I signaled Hailey, Brianna, PJ, and Frankie to do it. They pulled out their knives, knocked the guns out of the soldier's hands and put a blade up to their throat. Frankie put his guy against the railing and pushed a bit too hard, sending his soldier over the edge and onto the ground.

"Oops." Said Frankie

"Why did you draw on us?" I asked the commander

"We drew because the commander at the base told us too. Don't you see the union is dead already." He said

"Not as long as I'm alive." I said as I stabbed my knife into his throat

I picked up his body and threw it over the ledge. I told everyone else to toss them. The soldiers we had captive were now on ground level. I remembered their being a button somewhere on the Eiffel tower that set a self destruct on earth. I found it and told my team what I was going to do.

"I'm gonna hit the button and we are going to jump into that pool down there. There's a hatch that will take us to a Ship. We are going to take the ship and leave. We will have 120 minutes to do this. Got it?" I told them

They all nodded.

"Good." I said as I hit the button

We Jumped and hit the pool. We then swam down to the hatch and opened it. We then made our way to the ship. We had an hour left before the earth went boom. We entered the ship and took our positions. Parker was flying it, PJ and Frankie on weapons, Hailey sick bay, and Brianna Engineering. We had another Enterprise. We also were equipped with a full crew that was selected for this mission exactly. We had 30 minutes left to escape.

"Parker, anytime now." I said

"Going."

We opened the hatches and removed the docking clamps. We then got out as fast as we could. We went straight into space and didn't look back at earth. We didn't know what to do next so we decided to head to a Federation Star base that we knew of. We got permission to join their fleet and also part of their army. We docked successfully and all headed into the space base.

"Hey Garrus, can I talk to you for a second?" Parker asked me before we went on

"Everyone else head on ill be on soon." I said

"Thanks."

"What's on your mind?"

"I have a bad feeling about this base."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well it was about two weeks after we showed up at the Mars base, when I intercepted a transmission."

"You did what? Well what did it say?"

"It said that the base was often attacked by an unknown species. They also said that they were equipped with weapons beyond our technology."

"Do you still have the transmission?"

"Yes and no."

"How?"

"Well I saved it to my email. So if I can get to a computer I can access it and show you."

I pulled a computer from under the captain's seat and gave it to him.

"Five minutes." I said

Parker sat down and was able to show me the transmission.

"Holy shit. We have to get out of here."

We quickly left the ship and got aboard the base. The group was surrounding a piano. What Parker and I didn't know was that PJ was playing Piano Man.

"Sing us a song you're the piano man. Sing us a song tonight. Well we're all in the mood for a melody. And you've got us feeling all right." They sang

Parker and I joined in and we were all laughing by the end.

"Hey guys we have to show you something serious." I said

"What is it?" Hailey asked

"The base is constantly under attack by an unknown enemy. I fear based on the descriptions that either the Androbots are rising up again, or that we have the Lizard clan attacking." I told them

"We should leave now." PJ said

"I agree. Everyone grab the piano." I told them

They all looked at me like I was crazy.

"What, I enjoyed the song." I said

We grabbed the piano and got it aboard enterprise when we heard that the base was under attack.

"We have to help them. Come on." I said

We ran back into the base and saw the Androbots and Lizard clan attacking the base.

"Damn it. Shoot to kill." I told my team

We pushed our way through the base until we hit a glass window. A pod full of enemies was making its way towards the glass. Hailey was standing near the glass window when the pod hit. She was knocked out and Parker ran to grab her. He got to her right when the pod hatch slid open. A Lizard came out and stabbed Parker as he was dragging Hailey back.

"Noooooooooooo!" I yelled

Brianna quickly killed the Lizard and Parkers body hit the floor. Hailey was awake at this point. We repelled the attack but we lost another soldier. Hailey stood up and turned around and saw Parker hurt. She ran over to him and threw off her helmet as she held his injured body. She removed his helmet and you could see the tears falling down her eyes. I ordered PJ and Frankie to go get a medic and fast. I walked over to Hailey to hear Parker say his last words.

"918273645. Use it on the database." He said before he died

I closed his eyes and put his helmet back on. I then put my hands on Hailey's shoulders and picked her up. We went over to Brianna and waited for PJ and Frankie to return. When they did we told them the bad news. We then decided to head back onto Enterprise. I also decided that we were going to hunt down the bastards who did this to Parker. When we were all loaded up we left and set a course for the Lizard Clan home world.

"All right guys. We are on a course to the Lizard clan home world. I need every available person who knows how to use a gun in the hanger bay right now." I said over the com. "Brianna head down there and take count of how big our attack team will be."

"Got it."

"Frankie, how's the radar?"

"Looks good. I don't see any sign of enemy ships. We had a small blip chasing us for quite a while now but I don't think they're a threat."

"Bring it up on the view screen."

The ship was brought onto the view screen. No one on the bridge believed it at all. What we saw was not right. It was a Union ship. Same ship design, different name and captain.

"Captain they're hailing us." Frankie said

"Well answer."

Frankie answered the call and a face came onto the view screen.

"Hello there. My name is Captain…"

"Yes yes. We know who you are Garrus."

"Then what the hell do you want with me?"

"The union sent out a burn notice on you and your crew."

I put my hands behind my back and signaled Frankie to lock onto their bridge. He did and they weren't expecting any fire. I then signaled him to fire on my mark.

"Well Captain is has been a pleasure knowing you and I thank you for telling me about the burn notice. I am also aware that you are the last union ship. So I have to say good bye. Frankie! Go burn in hell with the rest of the union." I said to the captain as Frankie fired

Their bridge blew up was followed the rest of the ship.

"Nice shooting." I told Frankie

I heard the elevator door open and saw Brianna.

"What's our head count?"

"200 plus me, you, Frankie, Hailey, and PJ." She said

"That should be enough to take them out once and for all. Frankie how much longer until we're there?"

"About 2 hours." He said

"Brianna get everyone a weapon and get them in shuttles. Our little team will take a separate shuttle down to the surface. Have them meet 40 miles outside of the main city. That should be enough distance that we don't get spotted."

"Also sir we have a new person who wants to join the team."

"What's his name?"

"Chris."

"Well get him some armor we're going to need him."

"Yes sir."

When the two hours were up all 200 soldiers were in shuttles. We radioed the landing zone over to the other shuttles. After we did that we took off for the Landing Zone.

"Captain." PJ said

"Yes."

"I'm detecting enemy shuttles moving to attack us."

"Shit. Prepare weapons and tell the others too also."

"On it."

I turned around and told everyone else the news.

"It's going to be a rough landing?" Chris asked

"It shouldn't be." I replied

The shuttles were all ready to attack. When the enemy shuttles showed up it was a massive firefight. 20 of their shuttles against 40 of ours. The fight didn't take very long but we lost a lot of shuttles. Five people were in each of our shuttles. We lost 15 shuttles in that one fight. That's 75 people dead. We may have destroyed all their shuttles but our attack force was deducted by a lot.

"Just continue." I told PJ

We continued heading down into the planet and we saw their citadel.

"You know what screw it. PJ take us into their citadel tell everyone else to stay at the Landing zone and to land the shuttles in a circle."

"Are you bat shit insane?" PJ asked

"No I just have a good idea."

"What is it?"

"Since we have six guys we can easily get in and out. We can get in, find their power core, plant the charges and fight our way out."

"Except there's one problem."

"What's that?"

"That the planet has really bad fog."

"We'll be fine."

PJ landed the shuttle on one of the enemy shuttle pads. We got out of the shuttle and instantly encountered resistance. We took cover and moved our way up to where they were located. We popped up and shot them. They went down quickly and we moved through the city. We equipped silencers on our guns so we wouldn't make any sound when we took down an enemy. We knew where the power plant was and kept moving. Only a few lizards were killed on the way there. It took us about 2 hours to reach their power plant. We moved in and cleared it out. There were only 5 lizards in there which made it a pretty fast job. Brianna planted the charges and set them to 3 hours.

"What's the plan now." She asked

"We haul ass out of the citadel and to the shuttle circle." I said

"But the minute we get out the turrets will take us out." PJ mentioned

"Did you not hear the part about hauling ass?" I asked him

"Hey. Just making an observation." He said

"Let's just go already. You guys are wasting damn precious time." Hailey said

We ran out of the building and into the streets. We followed the road to where the main entrance was. When we got there we had 1 hour left before the plant blew.

"On the count of three run. 1…2…..3!" I yelled

We all ran out and the turrets started firing on us. We couldn't see very well with the bad fog but we adapted to it quickly. The citadel sent 5 soldiers after us too. They were pretty fast considering we were 20 minutes ahead of them. They were shooting at us and we tried our best to dodge them. I blindly fired back at them and killed one. We reached the circle, but PJ lagged behind. I couldn't see him so I ran back out and Brianna followed. We found him fighting the four of them in close quarters. I quickly dispersed of them.

"You alright?" I asked

"Yeah." He said

"Look out!" Yelled Brianna

A lizard was still alive and fired. The shot killed PJ. His body fell to the ground and the lizard army was behind the wounded one.

"NOOOOOOO!" Brianna yelled with tears running down her face

"Brianna, there's nothing we can do!" I said

The lizards started firing at us.

"Head back to the shuttle now!" I yelled

She ran back as fast as she could, crying.

"That was one hell of a fake firing pattern." I said as I turned around to face the lizard leader

"I see you are familiar with fake firing." He said

"What do you want?"

"My name is Melcroc. I have a file that I want you to read. It will explain everything about you." He said as he walked over and put a disk on PJ's body. "Once you are done reading it I want you to contact me back. We are not the bad guys here. There is a greater threat behind all of this."

"Then why the hell would you attack Federation outposts."

"It started as a peaceful trade between us and the Federation. Then one day we show up and they have weapons trained on us. They killed my son who was part of the boarding team that day. From then on we vowed to never let them forget that day."

"Ok." I said as I walked over to PJ's body and picked up the disk. I then turned around and started walking back.

"One more thing." He said as I turned back around. "Our planet holds a little game we do for fun. Maybe you are familiar with the Hunger games. Our version is similar. Except we let people go in with their own guns. They are inactive for 30 minutes but hand to hand is still allowed. They start in 2 earth months. I'll make you a deal."

"I'm listening."

"If your team wins, then we will stop invading Federation outposts."

"Deal."

We shook hands and I turned back around and said "You guys better have one hell of a team."

I ran back to the shuttles and gathered my team. I told them about the meeting but not the disk. We climbed into a shuttle and left the planet. Brianna still in tears over PJ. Hailey was comforting her the whole time while Frankie and I had a conversation up front where they couldn't hear us.

"What the hell happened to Brianna?" He asked

"PJ was killed today by an injured lizard that I thought was dead."

"Oh damn."

"Yep."

When we got the ship I ordered an immediate return to the Star base. When we got there we unpacked our gear and all had some rest time. Most people stayed on the ship, but my team and I went to the bar. I was buying the drinks that night. Frankie was the first one to leave. He had 3 beers and went to bed. It was just us three left.

"I'm going to go get another drink." Brianna said

"Alright." I said

She got up and went to the drink bar. Then some big bouncer came up to her.

"Hey baby." He said

"Get the hell away from me." She said

"Oh I see someone's being fussy." He says then grabs her arm

She pulled her arm free and I got up to go help her, but I told Hailey to get her out of here because shit is going down.

"Hey! Asshole!" I said as I pushed him away from Brianna and Hailey got her out of the bar along. "If I ever see you trying to bed one of my teammate I will kick your ass so hard it might fall off."

"Hey buddy!" He told me as his buddies got up. The bouncer was about a foot taller than me and I'm 5'7. "I don't know if you can effing count but there are five of us and one of you."

"I've faced worse odds with my hands tied behind my back." I said then immediately turned around and picked up Brianna's drink to finish it.

The bouncer grabbed me and spun me around to face him. I hit his head with the beer bottle and it shattered all over his face. He fell down and his buddies came after me. The first one I kneed the balls and then his face, then that was followed by slamming his head onto the bar counter. The second one tried to roundhouse kick me, but I grabbed his foot and slammed my hand onto his leg. Breaking his leg instantly he fell down and I kicked his head. The third bouncer and the fourth bouncer came at me at the same time. I grabbed the third ones arm and twisted it around to his back. I then let go off the arm and put his head on my shoulder. I threw his body over my back and snapped his neck. The fourth bouncer came at me with a knife and I twisted it around and rammed it into his chest. He stumbled for a second and in that time I jumped up and kicked the knife all the way through the bouncer's body. The main bouncer got up and stared at me. I pulled out my gun and put it up to his chin.

"If I ever see you near my team again and I will pull this trigger. Understand me?" I told him as he nodded his head. "Good then my work here is done."

I walked out of the bar and back onto the ship. Once I got on I immediately went to my room and picked up the disk that I got at the citadel. I walked over to my computer and put the disk into the disk slot. The screen had a wormhole style background and I was sucked into the computer. When I arrived on the other side Melcroc was there. I stood up and stared at him.

"What the hell did you do to me!" I asked

"I only took your conscience to this world. Your body is still at the computer. Your body is playing a computer game while your conscience is here with me."

"Ok, I think I understand. Where are we?"

"Do you remember your childhood at all?" He asked me

"No not really it's kind of fuzzy."

"All of that will be answered if you follow me."

I pointed at him telling him to lead the way. He clapped his hands and we were transported to a high school.

"What is this place?" I asked

We appeared to be in a music room of sorts. It was big with a lot of marching band trophies and plaques on the wall.

"This is your senior year of high school. You play the mellophone in the school band, and you spent your senior year summer marching with the academy." He said. "Its alumni night and any minute the band will walk through those doors."

The room had two sets of doors one leading further into the building and the other leading outside. The doors opened and the band came in. The seniors were at the front. They walked in and sat down while the director debriefed on the night's performance. I walked next to the band director and stared at all the faces. It was the whole Mars base crew. I walked back to Melcroc.

"Everyone here is the Mars base crew." I told him. "What's going on?"

He pointed back to the band director right as he said something that explained the whole thing.

"The Union is looking for a batch of new recruits to send to their Mars base and I thought that our school should get their name out there. Meet back here tomorrow at 5 wearing normal clothes. There's no need to pack anything since the Union will bring it up there for you. Dismissed. See you all tomorrow." He finished

Melcroc clapped his hands and the room disappeared.

"So what happened after that?" I asked him

"Everyone showed up and they all got into a shuttle. The shuttle put everyone on it into cryo sleep. That was 2017 and the current date is 2045. You guys were asleep for almost 20 years. Then they had to unfreeze you to train you all."

"So we got kidnapped basically?"

"No you were the experiment group. There never was a Mars base until they froze all of you. That's when they decided to actually build it."

"Holy shit. That would explain a lot."

"Yes and we must get you back. You have to train for the games." He said

"One more question." I said. He turned around and faced me. "Who's actually in charge of the citadel? Also I'm guessing you wouldn't be showing me this unless you want me to win so you can deal with the real threat."

"Morgilla was in charge but since you killed him the second in command has taken over. Her name is Catherine. Also yes I do want you to win so that we can deal with her."

"I know her. I can help you out with her and the Federation."

"When you arrive at the citadel come armed to the teeth. I will spare some knives for Frankie, an axe for Brianna, a sword for Hailey, and two hidden blades for you. Also I will have silencers set aside for you. Bring M4a1's with armor piercing rounds and your current armor. That should be enough to win. I will send you the arena schematics and where you will spawn. From there I expect that you will win."

"How many people are we up against?"

"There are 200 people in the arena total, but there are 4 from each major faction of our galaxy. I must go now and so must you see you soon. I suggest that you leave tomorrow night to get here early and train."

He clapped his hands and I woke up at my computer playing bloons tower defense 5.

"Holy shit they still have this?" I said looking at it

I called my team in and showed them the schematics to the arena. I also told them what weapons they each were going to have. We figured out a plan and went to bed. Our armor and weapons were on the star base so we had to get them back first thing tomorrow morning. When I woke up I ran to the star bases armory and grabbed my stuff and put it on. I saw that the rest of my teams stuff was gone so I assumed they got it. I walked out to see Brianna waiting for me in her armor.

"What's up?" I asked

"I just wanted to say thanks for protecting me in the bar."

"Hey, I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you. Ok?"

"Thanks. I got you a little present from the bases shop." She pulled out a sliver mellophone from behind her back. I put my weapon over my shoulder and played a couple notes on it. Then all of a sudden I started playing a song that seemed familiar. When I was done I lowered the instrument and turned to see the bouncer and his gang approaching.

"Can you take this for me and put it in my room please?" I asked her

"Yeah sure."

"Thanks."

She went back into the ship and I pulled out my pistol. I was aiming right as his head.

"Stop or I pull the trigger." I said

He stopped and the remaining member of his gang showed up behind him. It was the one whose leg I broke.

"Would you even kill and unarmed civilian?" The main bouncer asked me

"Yup." I said pulling the trigger. Instead of killing him, I killed his buddy. I aimed back at his head and fired. "I told you I would pull the trigger if I saw you again." I said.

I then went aboard Enterprise and went to the bridge where my team was fully armed and ready to go.

"Before we leave I want to warn you that we not all of us will make it out alive." I told them

"Dude, we'll go to hell and back to make sure we can fight next to you." Frankie said

"Good. Let's get this show on the road." Hailey said

I punched in the coordinates and we went to the armory. We had to equip our silencers before we arrived. When we finished we went to the recreation room and hung out for another hour and a half. I played my mellophone while everyone else listened to music.

"Warning energy signature detected." The AI said

Before we knew it we were beamed down to the planet into the arena in our exact spots. We had 60 seconds before we were released to fight. We had our guns on us but we couldn't use them for 30 minutes after the games start. We all turned around ready to run to the rendezvous point. Except Brianna who, decided last minute, was to run to the middle to try to get something. The middle of the arena was always a bloodbath in the beginning. The bell rang and we ran to the rendezvous point. Before I entered the jungle I saw Brianna grab a weapon and kill some people before getting an axe to the shoulder. She went on her knees and another person rammed a sword through her helmet. I turned back around and ran to the rendezvous point. We agreed to meet in a two story metal building. There was only one way in and out, the front door. When we got there we set up a barricade at the door and found a tunnel leading to another area of the map. When the 30 minutes were up all you heard were gunshots and laser shots. By the end of the day 150 of the people were killed.

"That's good, I'm guessing, that more than half the people are dead." Hailey said

"Yeah except Brianna was killed in the bloodbath." I said

"Well now she can be with PJ." Frankie said

"All we have to do is wait until its morning then head out and kill some people." I said

We didn't have to wait long before it was morning. Frankie found some explosives and we set up a trap. There was a very thin wire trap running across the ground. If anyone triggered it then the house would blow. We went out through the tunnel and saw an enemy patrol of 5 guys. We quickly dispersed of them and hid the bodies in the dense foliage. We continued moving hearing more and more gunshots. Then we heard an explosion. That was our house going down. We killed about 10 more people trying to find a place to spend the night. We finally found a cave and we camped at its middle point. Using our night vision on our helmets we were able to see. The announcement was made that 40 people were killed that day. There were 10 of us left 3 humans vs. everyone else. Then another announcement was made that 2 more people were killed.

"Shit we better move." Frankie said

"No, we'll be fine as long as we stay hidden and make no unnecessary movements." I told him

Morning came pretty fast. The remaining 5 must have been in an alliance because they killed most everyone. We were going to kill them though. We went outside and stuck to the foliage. Using only Frankie's knives we killed two of them. They were just standing in the foliage and we dropped them. The remaining three were at the middle. We moved to the middle and engaged them in a firefight. I dropped one instantly and one shot Frankie. The bullet hit his helmet and killed him instantly. I killed the other one and Hailey and I moved up to kill the last one. When we got there the lizard threw me across the middle into a weapons rack. Hailey however was unfortunate and got stabbed with his energy sword. As she fell to the ground I felt a huge surge of rage going through me. I picked up my gun and fired shot after shot after shot into the lizard until I was out of ammo. I then ran over to Hailey.

"Hey, stay with me. You'll be fine." I told her as I took off my helmet and knelt down

"Come on, we both know what's going to happen." She replied

"I refuse to let you die. I brought you into this; it should be me in this position."

"We still have the afterlife."

"I know. I've already lost one team. You're the last remaining member."

"I'll always be there for you." She said as she closed her eyes

"Hailey? Hailey? HAILEY!" I screamed as I started crying

After she died a Melcroc appeared and told me to follow him onto the ship behind him. I picked up Hailey's body and went onto the ship with him. He told me that we would bury her first. After we buried her at their hall of heroes we went to go meet their leader. She was in the tallest building in the citadel the main palace. I opened the doors to it and walked down the carpet to her throne. Besides her were two red gorillas. No one else was in the building. They walked up to me and, still having my hidden blades, I rammed the blades into their heads. Killing them both, they dropped to the floor. All that was left was to talk to their leader. I knew exactly what to say to her. She had long brown hair, and was 5 foot 7 inches. She was wearing an emerald crown and had a gold robe on.

"Welcome to my humble…" She started

"Don't baffle me with your nonsense. You know why I'm here damn it!" I told her

"Indeed I do. Otherwise my guards wouldn't be lying dead on the floor."

"Why have you been attacking Federation bases?" I asked

"They have resources that we don't have."

"Ok. Also what the hell made you attack Mars Base? You killed all my friends."

"I thought it was a Federation base."

"You never bothered to check?" I said annoyed

"Ok you got me there."

"Alright, so I'm going to tell you this in the easiest way possible."

"I'm listening."

"I will come back and blow this citadel up; if I ever see you attack another Federation base."

"Ok. I will stop attacking Federation bases."

I thanked her and started to walk out when I turned around and asked her one more question.

"Do you remember me?" I asked

"What do you mean?"

"From boot camp."

She got up and shape shifted into a human with green skin. He was known throughout the universe as Scott the great illusionist.

"How did you see through my illusion?"

"She would never forget me."

"Indeed, that's why if you want to see her again you have to do a little time travel work for me."

"Name it."

"You have to go back to the medieval ages and prevent my ancestor's castle from falling to the hands of the British."

"Ok that sounds easy."

"You will arrive a week before the battle started. The army is 10,000 strong on the attacking force. You force will be a quarter of that; however I will let you keep your armor and pick two weapons of the time period to take. You will have to be a strong tactician in order to win."

"Got it."

"What weapons do you pick?"

"Bow and a sword."

The weapons appeared on me once I said them.

"Also the quiver never runs out of arrows because it takes solar energy and creates powerful flaming arrows."

He wished me luck and sent me back to the castle.

I arrived in a forest with the castle in my sights. I quickly ran out of the forest and to the castle. When I arrived the gateman asked me who I was. I told him I was a friend of the lord there. He let me in and I went straight to their lord's hall. The castle was built into the side of a mountain, with a wall protecting the front. This meant that the only way to attack was from the front. I opened the doors and walked up to him. I saw that he looked the same as Scott did.

"Hello Garrus. I was expecting you." He said

"What's the situation?" I asked

"The British have sent an army of 10,000 strong to take this castle. They are all foot soldiers and therefore only have swords and shields. We have bows, spears, mounted crossbows, catapults and a fire trap. I am appointing you as my chief military advisor. We have 2,000 strong and we have to defeat them."

"I won't let you down."I told him

I left the hall and gathered the archers, there were 500. I told them that I wanted them on the front walls at all times. I then gathered the spearmen, there were also 500. I told them to form a shield wall behind the castle gate incase it burst open we could slay them quickly. The swordsmen were 500 strong, and were told to build a barrier in front of the wall where they would hide and fire mounted crossbows at the enemies. The other 500 people worked the catapults and fire traps. I told them to just do what they normally do.

After a week went by we were well prepared for the invasion. There was a little hill in which you could see that the enemy made camp on. I was with the archers on the wall when I saw this. I warned the soldiers to get into position. I wrote a note and put it on an arrow. I shot it at the camp and saw one of their soldiers go down. I laughed at that and the British king read the note and got really pissed. He gathered his troops and came charging down the hill at us. I ordered everyone to open fire. Within 5 minutes of us firing at them, at least 1,000 lay dead. We kept firing at them until they reached the front barrier. The swordsmen defended it well killing at least another 500 within 10 minutes. The British kept pushing and we kept killing. Within an hour of them charging us they were in full retreat. 2,000 lay dead and our swordsmen barrier was destroyed. 100 swordsmen were still alive and we got them inside the castle wall and turned them into spearmen. We knew that if the pushed again tomorrow that we would likely be overrun. We waited for them to attack again and sure enough they did. They charged right down the hill at us. Going straight for the castle door. The archers kept shooting and killing them. It wasn't long before they reached the castle door. You could hear the banging of the British smashing the door. Eventually they got it open and instantly met spears and got killed. They overran the spearmen and the fight was in the main courtyard. I pulled out my sword and saw that it was gold. I jumped down and slashed a guys arm off. I started slashing at the enemies and killed a lot of them. We pushed them back and this time they were almost defeated. We killed 5,000 that time with the archers firing and the spearmen fighting. Our casualties were great though. We lost 400 spearmen. I only had 500 archers, and 200 spearmen remaining. We had to eliminate the British the next day or else we were screwed. I lied down on a bale of hay and fell asleep.

I woke up to the sounds of swords clashing. Our troops were outside the castle wall. I ran up to the top of the wall and jumped down. The British only had 1,000 guys left and we still had our troops from the day before. I pulled out my sword and fought my through the British. I carved a path straight to the other side of the British. I saw their king staring at me and I pulled out my bow. I took out an arrow and shot it at him. The arrow hit his neck and he fell to the ground. I put my bow away and attacked the British foot soldiers. I swiftly killed many of the soldiers. A soldier charged me and knocked me to the ground. I stood up and saw that he was wearing armor and was using a mace. He swung at me and I ducked. I followed my ducking with slicing his legs. He fell to the ground and I stood over him. He tried to swing but I cut off his hand. I then rammed my sword through the slot in his helmet. I pulled out my sword and saw that the British were retreating. I ordered my archers to fire at the remaining 100 soldiers. They went down quickly. The remaining spearmen went back into the castle. I walked over to the Lord's hall and told him what happened.

"Good job." He said

"Thank you. Can I return to my time now?" I asked

"One more thing must be done."

"Damn it!"

"It's easy. The king was carrying a necklace with a ruby in the middle of a gold ring. That necklace will take you back to your time."

I walked out of the hall and ran to the dead king. I picked up the necklace and was transported back to the citadel.

I arrived and saw Catherine along with Scott.

"Hey, asshole. I'm back." I said

"Indeed, I see you are." He responded

He took out a blade and cut off Catherine's head.

"What the hell!" I yelled pulling out my sword

"This had to happen for the true independence of the Lizard clan to be true."

"What do you mean?"

Melcroc walked up behind me and told me what was going to happen.

"We have to lure the red gorillas and androbots here. We will attack them and destroy them once and for all." He told me

"Where do I play into this?" I asked

"You will be on your ship attacking any incoming ships. We cannot let them land onto the planet otherwise we will definitely lose." Scott said

"Ok I see the plan now. My weapons won't be enough to take out such large numbers of ships." I told them

"But ours are." Melcroc replied

"So your guys are going to swap out all the weapons on my ship with weapons from your ships?" I asked

"Yup." Said Melcroc

"How long do we have before they arrive and all hell breaks loose?"

"About 1-2 months."

"Alright then let's get started."

The first month was mainly me getting adapted to using their weapons. They promised me a crew of their own so that they can work the weapons. Their ships would also be helping with the planetary defense. Towards the end of the second month my ship was outfitted with their weapons and already had the crew aboard. I took the ship into position around the planet along with the other Lizard ships. While we were waiting to be attacked any day, the remaining troops on the planet were preparing their defenses and preparing their side of the war zone.

The second month went by fast and before we knew it 200 spheres showed up and about 300 cubes showed up. The red gorillas were in the spheres, while the androbots were in the cubes.

I contacted Melcroc and told him the news.

"In 10 minutes open fire." He told me

I told my crew the orders and when the ten minutes were up. All hell broke loose. Our fleet was about 100 ships of good size. All we had to do was take out a majority of their ships. I had the phasers set to beam, and spray. The ships were all flying around shooting at each other and helping us out a lot. One sphere and cube however were able to beam down troops and the real fight started. The fight kept going on and before we knew it our fleet was going down fast.

"Target that cube." I said

The cube was destroyed.

"Target the sphere."

The sphere was destroyed.

"Incoming sir!" One of the Lizards yelled

One of the cubes fired a torpedo at our ship. It hit sick bay and left a giant gaping hole in the side of the ship. They fired again and this time hit one of our engines. The engine was torn off of the ship and we became a sitting duck. We kept firing at the cube but it must have been their flagship because it wouldn't die. They fired one last time and hit engineering. The explosion didn't hit the warp core, which meant that we were safe for now. A sphere fired their phasers at us while killing the cube. We took a lot of damage and lost a lot of people.

"Damn it!" I yelled

I opened up the com and told everyone to abandon ship.

"Go, go, go, go, go, go!" I yelled

"Sir we aren't leaving you with a ship in this bad of condition." My second in command told me

"Really? Alright then, let's kill these bastards."

We took our positions and flew straight at the sphere.

"Sir what the hell do you have in mind?" Someone asked

"If we ram them then they will die and we, hopefully, wont." I replied

"But we can still die."

"I have a plan."

"What is it?"

I stood up and put my helmet on and pulled out a pistol.

"This." I said shooting the view screen sucking us out into space and being pulled down towards the planet. I turned around and saw our ship hit the cube and blow it up.

"Melcroc anytime now!" I yelled into the com as I got closer and closer to the planet.

He beamed me from space onto the planet to help with the fight.

When I arrived I was in the citadel armory. I grabbed my gun and ran out with Melcroc to the battlefield. When I left the compound all you could see were lasers flying everywhere, gunshots, and a lot of sword fighting. I joined in the fighting and killed many androbots and Gorillas. We pushed them back to a clearing where there were only three paths. All were barricaded by an army.

"Which one's ours?" I asked

Melcroc pointed to the most defended one. We ran down and joined it. When we arrived I asked Melcroc if I could say something to the other armies.

"I can't risk you being killed let me send another soldier out there." He said

Melcroc sent out a soldier that I told my message too. He jumped over the barricade and walked to the middle of the clearing.

"Why do you throw your lives away? You know we will beat you. There will be nothing left, of you or your precious armies. I suggest that you leave and never do come back, and if you do we will be well prepared. To stand and hold off your attack. Now I tell you one last thing, I would think about what I just told you. You have 2 hours to figure out your answer." He told them

When he was finished there was a long time of silence. Then a gunshot was heard. One of the Gorillas fired and missed. I then figured out where each army was. We controlled the path leading to the citadel, the Gorillas controlled the path in front of us, and the Androbots controlled the path to the left of us. All teams were able to fire on all barricades. I aimed my gun at the Gorillas waiting for them to fire again. They fired again and hit his left shoulder. He flinched but stood still. All the Lizards are now aiming their guns waiting for him to be killed so they can murder the Gorillas. I left our barricade and went up a path that was next to us, leading to the androbots barricade. I followed it and when I arrived I requested a private meeting with their leader. They told me to stay where I was, and brought their leader over to me.

"What do you want human?" He asked

"Ok. One my name is Garrus, and two, I could easily kill you right now so cut the attitude."

"You have courage thinking you could take us all on. I admire that. My name is Michealandro."

"Nice name. I came here to propose an alliance between us and you."

"Why. We are enemies there is no way they would say yes."

"Think of this. You help the Gorillas win the planet, they thank you. Then they won't share the planet with you. Slowly killing you off one by one. You start a war, and you all die. One the other hand if you help us, we kill them off and don't kill you all off."

"I like that idea. I will tell the advisors of your plan. Your man is very strong out there. I ordered my men not to fire as to provoke a fight."

I left and returned to our barricade. When I arrived I told Melcroc what I did. He agreed to an alliance and I could see Michealandro standing at their barricade. He saw me and nodded. Melcroc nodded back and that meant we are now allies. The Gorillas fired again and this time hit the soldier in the head. He fell down dead. The androbots and Lizards aimed their guns at the Gorillas. I jumped out of the barricade and walked over to theirs. I stared their leader in the face. I pulled out my pistol and aimed at his head. I shot him and jumped onto the ground while the other two forces fired at them and killing them. When they were done I got up. Many of them were cheering and singing songs of joy.

When we were done we returned to the citadel and had a feast. I pulled Melcroc aside and asked him a question.

"Can I borrow a ship to explore the stars?"

"Why my friend you can have anything you need. I will supply you a ship with a special gift from us."

I thanked him and returned to the feast. He told some of his officers to fetch a ship and add the gift aboard.

When the feast was over I followed Melcroc to the ship. It was an exact copy of the Millennium Falcon. I got it and saw all my friends who had died. They were holograms of course, but they were interactive. They all greeted me and I turned around to face Melcroc.

"Thank you." I said

"Anything for a friend."

I said goodbye and he wished me good travels. I went to the cockpit and took off. As soon as I left the planet I returned to the mars base. I decided to rebuild it. It took me three years to rebuild it. I started a new army. We were called The Revolutionaries. After a year soldiers scattered across the universe found me and joined the army. Within a year we had over 50,000 people. We did operations across the galaxy helping planets gain their independence. I helped them for 30 years then I retired and wrote my adventure that lead to this.

August 2nd, 3015

The base is under attack and I don't know how much longer we can hold them off. The Androbots broke our truce and I don't have much time left. I hear them outside my door trying to open it. This is the end of the road for me.

Revolutionary General

Transmission ended…


End file.
